Travel applications rely on location-based services in order for consumers to record and share travel and life experiences using a mobile device. Information tagged with geographical positioning is useful for determining similar travel experiences among users. Efficient methods of recording and sharing trips are lacking among leading travel applications (e.g., Trip Advisor, Four Square, Snapchat). As such, location-based services have a number of uses in determining when to begin recording information for a trip and comparing the information with other users' information for determining future locations to visit.